The invention relates to a piezoactive actuator with amplified movement comprising:                a first sub-assembly formed by a mechanical movement amplifier arranged as a shell with at least two branches made of deformable flexible material, having a large axis and a small axis extending perpendicularly to one another, an interface with a load and an interface with a base, respectively placed at the peaks of the small axis of the shell and designed for actuating the load with respect to the base, defining an actuating axis,        a second sub-assembly equipped with linear piezoactive elements mounted inside the shell in the direction of the large axis and electrically excited by a power supply circuit to produce a longitudinal deformation of the large axis and to induce a deformation of the small axis designed to generate at the interface with the load a movement the component whereof along the small axis is amplified.        